Stick to the Status Quo
by A.D. Williams
Summary: A new singing sensation has started at To-Oh University...and L's leading the way! Can Light resist the over-powering urge to burst into song as well? He does have an image to keep...stick to his status quo. Parody from High School Musical 1.


Hello everyone! I know most of you (if you've taken the time to click the link to open this) are wondering just what is wrong with the inner workings of my mind, lol! Or, something along those lines…or perhaps I'm jumping to conclusions? Eh, no matter! Okay, this is a song parody, but the lyrics of the song are interspersed with explanations of the story. Everything in italics are lyrics. Oh, and I might want to warn you…the end is a bit of a shocker…^_^ No flames when you read it, please? With that said, do enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own neither Death Note or the lyrics to this High School Musical song…not that I'd want to own the latter, but owning my own L would be nice.

* * *

School had always been pretty dull for Light. A piece of him hated being the ultra-smart kid because nothing held a challenge for him. So, as he sat down at the university cafeteria, he was even more upset that not even college held any obstacles. Nothing to look forward to except—

Er, where was that music coming from? Such a prestigious university as To-Oh wasn't one to have rowdy students who banged music for the world to hear, and he wasn't sitting close to anyone who held a portable music device. But regardless, he could hear a kind of bop-your-head-to-the-beat kind of tune.

Across from him, L sat, studying him. "Something the matter, Light?" he asked.

"Um, nothing really. It's just…where is that music coming from? I'm not seeing any discernable sources and it's as though everyone should be hearing it."

"Oh, that. Yes. Well Light, there's no other way to put this. You have unwillingly become a cast member of Death Note The Musical. And we're about to sing a song. Won't you join us?"

Light gaped at him. "Wha--? A musical? Wait, Ryuzaki, you've gotta be joking. Or on drugs. Perhaps both," he muttered under his breath. "Still, I don't sing. And neither do you. And I'd suggest you lay of the LSD or whatever you're taking because you're speaking like you've totally lost it."

L suddenly smiled at him. "Oh, Light, if only you knew. See, this song is about escaping the image the world has created for you and showing everyone that people are not one dimensional. Shall I start off?"

"Huh? Ryuzaki, really, you might want to go see the school nur—"

But before Light could finish, the beat suddenly swelled to drown him out…and L began singing.

_You can bet, no worries or frets_

_When I'm solving cases and on a roll_

_Got my cake here beside me_

_Sense of justice, it drives me_

_But there's something you need to know_

Out of nowhere, a group of students near them sprang to their table and said, "_Everybody, gather 'round!" _

The beat grew hushed, emphasizing on whatever L was about to say next.

"Alright, I know that as L, the great detective, I'm supposed to work around the clock. But, I actually also have a passion for modeling. The lights, the cameras, the fame! I'd really go for it if I could!"

The others interrupted him with a disgusted look on their faces and said, "_Not another sound!" _

"What? It's just modeling!" L pouted.

But they weren't listening anymore. In fact, the entire cafeteria seemed to be rejecting the idea. As though they'd practiced it a million times already, everyone stood up and began dancing, moving in sync with each other. Some stood on the tables, others could be seen outside the open cafeteria doors. Light saw a few prancing outside the windows. What the hell was wrong with these people?

_No, no, no, no! (No, no, no!)_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_If you wanna be cool_

_Follow one simple rule_

_Don't mess with the flow, no, no_

_Stick to the status quo_

Light turned his head to the side to sweep over the other students, but instead, his gaze landed on a table not too far away from his. Was that…Kiyomi Takada? Oh no…she was standing…in fact, she wasn't just standing…the quietness that was descending spelled something more. She was a main character in this song. And it was her time to shine.

_You know me_

_Takada Kiyomi_

_An ace student who's revered in her pride_

_But lately something is nagging_

_Keeps on pulling and snagging_

_And it's time I let it fly_

Again, a crowd of students flooded around, this time saying "_Open up, dig way down deep!" _

"So, for the longest time, I've wanted to drop out of school and just explore the world! There's so much more than Japan! I want to see India, the Philippines…heck, even Iraq! There's so much to experience."

But the crowd frowned at her, shouting "_Not another peep!" _

Kiyomi narrowed her eyes at them. "And just what's wrong with traveling?"

They remained as impassive to her protests as Light could be at times and continued on with the song.

_No, no, no, no! (No, no, no)_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_It is better by far_

_To keep things as they are_

_Don't mess with the flow, no, no_

_Stick to the status quo_

Now all eyes were on Light.

"Your turn," L smiled.

'There's no frickin' way I'm—wait…what's this bubbly, jittery feeling?' Light thought to himself. He finally realized what it was…but a moment too late. The hand he'd clapped over his mouth to keep from sprouting lyrics was pried off from an unseen force and Light too burst into song.

_Listen well, I'm ready to tell_

_About a secret I cannot deny_

_All this crime is outrageous_

_Someone needs to come save us_

_Which is what made me decide_

Yet again, the crowd encouraged him to delve deeper into his secret: "_Speak your mind and you'll be heard!"_

"Well, I've always wanted to do something to make the world a better place. Which is why…I want to establish non-profit organizations! Feed the homeless! Money for AIDS research! All of it! I want the world to worship my charity!

The crowd looked the absolute most upset as they jumped in with: "_Not another word!" _

Light just shrugged. "Fine. Being Kira I suppose will also work."

_No, no, no, no! (No, no, no)_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_If you wanna be cool_

_Follow one simple rule_

_Don't mess with the flow, no, no_

_Stick to the status quo_

~.~.~

_No, no, no_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_It is better by far_

_To keep things as they are_

_Don't mess with the flow, no, no_

_Stick to the status quo _

Light suddenly found himself up and dancing along with the others. On his left was L, who despite his usually hunched state, was keeping up with the steps perfectly. In the back of his mind, Light wanted to shout out something along the lines of how disturbing it was that L danced, but his mouth wouldn't form the words. On his left was Takada, her face bright with enthusiasm as she sang along. Light didn't even want to know how he himself looked as he followed their formation.

But someone had pin-pointed him in the crowd. Near the entrance of the cafeteria, Misa stood next to Mikami. She was there on an impromptu visit to Light, and Mikami had been a guest speaker for a previous class. He looked calm and distant as he watched the others dance around him. But Misa…Misa's anger boiled at seeing Light dance next to Kiyomi. Without looking at Mikami, she sang:

_This is not what I want!_

_This is not what I planned!_

_By now there should be_

_A wedding ring on my hand!_

_All this is really—_

Mikami cut her off, singing, "_Something's not right_—" But Misa stole back her line, saying, "—_Really wrong."_

Misa & Mikami: _And we've gotta get things back where they belong! We can do it!_

L: "_Gotta model!_"

"_Stick with what you know!"_

M&M: _"We can do it!" _

Takada: "_Travel full throttle!_"

"_She has gotta go!"_

M&M: "_We can do it!" _

Light: _"Aristotle?" _

_Keep you voice down low!_

_Not another peep (no!)_

_Not another word (no!)_

_Not another sound (no!) _

Suddenly, Misa shouted out, "_Everybody quiet!"_

She stormed right through the middle of the cafeteria, making a direct line for Light. But just when she was halfway there, the music swelled back up and everyone began dancing again with more fervor than they'd had before.

_No! No, no, no_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_If you wanna be cool_

_Follow one simple rule_

_Don't mess with the flow, no, no_

_Stick to the status quo_

~.~.~

_No, no, no_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_It is better by far_

_To keep things as they are_

_Don't mess with the flow, no, no_

_(Don't you) Stick to the status_

_(Don't you) Stick to the status_

_(Don't you) Stick to the status quo!_

Just as the song was ending, Light somehow over-stepped a move. Quite strange considering his body had been mysteriously getting all the other ones right, but fate had decided that now was the time to screw up. His arms flailed as he lost his balance, but thankfully, something caught him. Whatever it was, breathed. And was breathing _very _close to his face. He opened the eyes that he'd closed to see L…were they…? No. No!

Yes.

Misa gave an ear-piercing shriek of horror, then ran out of the room. Mikami gave Light a solemn nod before also walking out.

L gently pushed Light away, sitting back down like everyone else was doing, as though they hadn't been dancing two minutes ago. Or not even thirty seconds ago, he and Light had been…

Light blinked at him. Was he Zac Effron to L's Vanessa Hudgens? Both he and Zac were brunettes (and actually somewhat looked alike!) and L and Vanessa…well, they were ravens.

Then he shook his head. No, this was just silly! He too sat down and continued with lunch and tried to put the unexplainable events behind him.

* * *

Yes, random twist, lol! Reviews appreciated!


End file.
